Stars Keep Promises
by AriesDanger24
Summary: SanUso AU Op Rare Pair Week: Day 4 (memories/childhood) basically Sanji and Usopp are childhood friends who grow apart only to see each other once more. Usopp has some feelings of love from before and some hurting feelings from high school! Usopp accepting himself more and Sanji finally stopped running away from his feelings so yeah, Love and such! (Yaoi )


**Aryes: Hello Everyone, Day 4 of the OP Rare Pair week!~ (halfway there, yesssssss!) SanUso (a personal favorite in my heart because Usopp is just great) and I am late a day because of troubles so please accept this and I hopefully can catch up tomorrow! There is also a kiss between Usopp and Ace, but only for a moment~ Also Ace/Marco is in this (mentioned as a couple) I hope you enjoy this Memories/childhood prompt inspired fanfic~ WILL MAKE SECOND CHAPTER AFTER EVENT WEEK! Read warnings!**

 **WARNING: YAOI (MALE X MALE) LOW KEY MARCOXACE, USOXACE AND HARD CORE SANUSO THEMES, TATTOOS, GAY BAR~ PAIN OF HIGHSCHOOL YADADADADA~!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!**

 **ENJOY~**

* * *

"Are you gonna marry Kaya when you get older?" asked Sanji with a smile as the smaller boy with a long nose made a grimace, and said, "No way, Kaya is like a sister! What about you and Nami or Robin?" Sanji smiled and said, "They are too beautiful! No woman can marry me Uso-chan! Too many girls like me and surely they would hate the other girls coming over to kiss me and stuff and they would get too sad, and I don't Robin or Nami sad..." The blonde sounded sad until the little 9 year old got an idea, his feet kicking as they both sat on fence above the beach. The sunset upon both boys as the blonde said with a smile, "Hey Usopp! How about you marry me! That way we can be together forever!" The other boy blushed slightly and replied, "No, I want to marry you instead! I don't want to be the one who has to wear a dress!"

Sanji got angry and got off the fence and stretched out Usopp's cheeks, the boy crying and whining for him to stop as Sanji said, "I asked first so its only fair that you be my bride and I marry you!" Usopp reached and pulled at Sanji's blonde hair and said with a bit of tears in his eyes, "But I want to marry you first!" Sanji stopped when he saw the tears in the other boy's eyes and he stopped stretching his cheeks and then said, "how about we marry each other then, you can marry me first and then I marry you!" Usopp smiled with those goofy tears in his eyes as he nodded and said, "Okay!"

Some memories seem to fade away overtime, like this one as the two boys grew apart, they went to different schools for different things, Sanji becoming a top chef that Usopp watched on television, while Usopp become an architect that was a genuine artist in his class. Usopp wasn't famous like Sanji, but he was very well off, often he would watch Sanji on TV, right before going to work and he couldn't help but smile. He had no idea that would ever meet Sanji again until one day he did, in fact, it was when an old contact came in contact with him. Zeff, Sanji's adopted father wanted some work done to his restaurant, a very artistic revamping, and Usopp told him he would definitely do it. The man after all was an old friend so he did it at a low price. He had been working with Zeff when he heard some sounds from outside and saw a very tired looking Sanji opening the door and slamming it shut behind him, locking every lock.

The blonde seemed to slump to the floor and said, "Damn paparazzi, just when you think you've lost those bastards, they appear once more, like a weed. Hey old man, i'm home," the blonde said standing and turning only to pause and staring at Usopp in instant recognition before a broad smile stretched on his face, "Is that you Usopp!?" Usopp couldn't stop a smile from appearing as he puffed out his chest, his jacket getting warmer as his heart pounded, he couldn't believe this, Sanji actually remembered him! "The one and only!" He said triumphantly, and he saw a glint in Sanji's eyes that hadn't changed in all these years, and Usopp's instincts jumped in as he jumped back in an instant as the blonde had jumped forward. Usopp ran behind the table and lowered himself to be ready to run as he saw Sanji smirk evilly and Zeff beside them muttered as he went into the kitchen, "You two never change..."

"Come on Usopp, don't you want to give me a hug, its been a while," Sanji said, but there was mocking malice in his voice that Usopp didn't trust as he replied haughtily, "Then come and give me one, if you think you can. I am more of a match for you then I was before when I was kid Sanji." The blonde seemed to smile even more and Usopp began to get nervous and he was right when the blonde suddenly jumped over the table and dove for the smaller male, who turned to run, but he was too late as the pale man landed on him with arms wrapping around him till both men fell to the ground. Sanji then began the scariest thing to Usopp as the blonde haired man crossed his legs around Usopp's waist from behind. "NOOOOO! STO-STOP! No! PLEASE STOP!...HAHAHAHAA! I Can't...please...i beg...stop...Uncle! Anything! Just...stop...this madn..ess! HAHA!" Usopp exclaimed as he was unable to escape from the man's tickling and he heard the blonde's sadistic laughter, obviously getting some sort of sick amusement as he always had from tickling Usopp to death.

"Say I'm the best!" said Sanji, briefly giving the man a moment to breath before attacking him again, "I...I-I'm the best!...No hahaha! Not the neck!...hahahhahahaha! Sanji please...cease this! I can't br-eathe! Hahahahahaha!" Usopp tried to speak through his laughing and Sanji smirked with amusement as he said, "Not you! Say Sanji's the best! You cheeky asshole!" Usopp got a single breath before Sanji attacked again, his feet knocking against the floor as Sanji somehow held them both upright, Usopp trying to hard to break free, but Sanji's legs were the strongest ever. "Sanji! Sanji's the best! HAHAHA! Sanji would...be even cooler...if he ...let me ...fucking breath! Hahaha! No! NOT THE ARMPITS! HAHAHA SANJI! NO MORE PLEASE!" Eventually, Sanji released him and Usopp layed on the floor trying to regain his breath as Sanji laughed hard on the floor next to him when Usopp said, "You are still an asshole after all these...years."

"A very rich asshole who is the best cook ever," Sanji said with a smirk looking at Usopp who gave him a blank look and said, "Good thing to know that your cocky attitude hasn't changed." The cook deadpanned his face and said, "Do you want me to tickle you again?" and in an instant Usopp backed off and said, "God No, please no more! Give a guy a rest!" Sanji sat up and stood and so did Usopp and Sanji walked over to the table full of drawing plans, "What's this?" Zen walked in at that moment and said, "Your friend Usopp here is a famous architect around these parts and he was kind enough to help me rebuild this dung heap of a restaurant since he is on a seasonal break from his heavier work."

"Oh, seriously Usopp? That's really cool," Sanji said in awe as he looked at the plans, and Usopp felt his chest pump outward with pride as he said with a grin, "You can't be the only one to grow up cool and famous Sanji." The blonde turned to him and said with a little bit of awe, "Yeah, you definitely aren't a crybaby like before. Also noticed you are broader than before and have some serious muscle! Is architecture really difficult?" Usopp shrugged, "Not really, I just worked out a lot when I was getting my degree in architecture and stuff. I had a lot of time and some muscle kinda helps me sometimes." Sanji seemed to smile evilly, "Ha, trying to get the ladies then? Fat chance if I am here, unless you already got someone~." Usopp flushed and put his arms up in an X motion and said, "No!" then realized he had said it too fast so he added, "I don't now, but I've had thousands of women at my doorstep since you've been gone!"

Sanji raised an eyebrow, and said with a whistle, "Oh, a thousand huh? You have grown then huh?" The voice seemed suspicious and more mocking and Usopp answered, trying to be more confident in his lie, "Yeah! I have!" Sanji had a smile on as he said, "Oh then prove it." Usopp looked confused as he said, "How am I supposed to prove that?" Sanji smirked again and grabbed Usopp's hand, running toward the door saying, "Oi! Old man, we are going out, see ya tomorrow morning!" Usopp and Zen both made a surprised noise, luckily for Usopp, he had his phone, keys and wallet when they left. Usopp being forced into Sanji's newer car, a mustang that was as blue as Sanji's eyes, which was very blue.

"Where the hell are we going?" asked the smaller man as the taller one started the car, the snow falling down on the ground, it was cold in the car. "We are going to a bar so we can see who can get a girl faster," Sanji replied, then Usopp thought he heard a darker anger lace his tone as he continued, "We will see who is more grown up then huh Uso-chan~?" Usopp flushed and instantly replied as he locked in his seatbelt, and said, "Oi! That name is not cute! It's creepy when you say it now!" Sanji made a face and said, "Maybe I won't if you win the competition tonight, try an get a girl's number, since you are so good at it then." Usopp flushed, he had lied about that so with a heavy heart, he followed Sanji into the bar after they parked the car. The blonde tried to offer him a drink, but Usopp refused it saying, "Nope, you aren't getting me drunk!"

"Fine, fine, so who are you going to hit on huh?" asked the blonde, "what about that brunette in the black or maybe that girl with glasses in the corner? They seem they might like you," Usopp looked at the ones that the blonde had chosen, and felt his heart crunch slightly. If only this idiot could realize the truth, if only he had the courage to tell him the truth he wouldn't be in this mess. "I think she might be good, look she obviously had a bad day, I wish I could help, I think I will go talk to her." There it was, Sanji's caring nature for only women and even then, Usopp was the only one who Sanji ever picked on. It hurt him, but he had lived with it and started to love all the good sides of Sanji he got to see, even if he did pick on him a lot, but they had become friends. Though Usopp had hoped for more than just friendship, but being away from Sanji for so long only for Sanji to take him to a bar so he could hit on some women when they meet again.

He was tired of it, he knew he wasn't great, but this just felt like a slap in the face and he couldn't take it. He didn't want high school to happen all over again, and he could remember the pain even now. The way Sanji would always talk about the girls he was dating and the way that the blonde had ignored him entirely for their last year of high school for no reason. He didn't know if he would ever see the blonde again, but here he was and he acted like that senior year never happened, but there was something in Usopp that blossomed again when he saw him in person once more. Hope, hope that he might be able to be friends with him again.

"Usopp?"

Hope that he might have a chance and that he wouldn't have to fight for Sanji's attentions once again as he had to all of high school.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Hope that for once Sanji would just stop looking at girls and look at him, even if he was ugly and it was just a wish...

"Hey? Where are you going? Usopp!"

Maybe...

"Hey wait up! Where are you going? Hey! Listen to me!"

Maybe it was better that Sanji had left, that way this pain had dulled, but now that he saw him again...

"Hey," the voice softer and a grip on his coat, stopping him.

He didn't have a choice, it was now or never.

"Hey," this time the voice came from him as he said softly, "Can you take me somewhere I want to go?"

Sanji made a confused noise and Usopp added, "Please Sanji-kun...There's something I need to tell you...or rather show you..."

That hushed Sanji up, Usopp had only used Sanji's name in that way when he had been on the way to the hospital once, when Sanji had accidentally broken his wrist. He had told the blonde it was okay and said his name in that way. Sanji drove and Usopp gave him directions and the ride was suffocating and as they stopped in a parking lot, Usopp unbuckled the seat belt and said softly before exiting, "I want to say...it's okay if you hate me...after I show you how i've grown up in other ways." Sanji gave him a surprised and confused lookas they exited and they walked up to a nameless door, sounds pouring from it instantly and the moment he walked in, sounds welcomed them and a big sign appeared above. "Lost Boys club" The name was tacky as always and as they decended, Usopp decided not to turn around once, scared that if he did, Sanji wouldn't be there.

"Hello Long nose-kun~" said a feminine voice, but it was indeed the Queen of the club, Ivankov, an idol of crossdressing and was an artist in makeup, "Who do we owe the pleasure of you coming around here to visit us? Is it because the blonde behind you~?" Usopp breathed a quick breath in, happy and scared that Sanji was still behind him and he nodded and said, "I wanted to how him...the real me...Is that okay?" His voice was quiet and Ivan's eyes lit up and he yelled, "YAHHOOOO! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL DAY IN THE KINGDOM TO GET A SONG FROM PINOCCHIO~ THE STAGE IS ALWAYS YOURS HONEY~ EVERYONE LET'S GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR OUR DEAR LOST BOY~!" There was applause and Usopp glance back for an instant and felt himself get nervous as he saw the shocked look on Sanji's face and he couldn't help but say, "Hold onto your socks Sanji, because if you don't I'll knock them off." The blonde seemed generally surprised by this comment and Usopp unbuttoned his coat, in fact, he had planned to come here, before he went home for the day anyway so he was ready for his performance.

He discarded his coat on a rack and he heard some screams from the audience as he only wore suspenders, his coat had hidden everything, all of his tribal tattoos he had gotten when he turned 22, but there was one he had forgotten in that moment, there was one that said "Sanji". It had a fish underneath it swimming, he knew it was bad to get a tattoo of your first love, but he was more than that, he was Usopp's first friend too. He pulled off his fluttery hat on another rack and picked up his fedora, the one he owned and left here for moments like these. He had missed it, the feel of his fedora on his head and the anticipation of playing the piano. He sat at seat and his nerves instantly disapated as they always did.

It was one thing he had confidence in, after all, Sanji had always said he was the best when they were younger, but it had only gotten better as he played something he had no idea how to play. He could imagine the scenario, and his fingers played, he played something always honestly since he himself struggled speaking truthfully. He glanced to the side and saw Sanji smiling, a sight that almost made his playing still, but he looked away as he played on. Then, he started to sing, he didn't sing deep like most men, he had been gifted with falsetto that was perfect for whatever he played. He sang practically opera, but no words, only syllables came out. His whole heart soared as he sang, he felt himself relax a little knowing Sanji would at least stay and as he finished the audience went crazy.

He stood up to be surrounded by fans who had only heard of him in passing and some men gave him their numbers and a kiss or two on the cheek, or they tried to but Usopp pushed them away and thanked them for their generosity, but he was busy. His eyes narrowing back on Sanji who had a cigarette in his hand seemed to be talking to Ivan, the dark skinned man watched the way the blonde held the lit cigarette gently and with practiced care. He looked cooler and older, definitely made Usopp's jeart pound even more as Sanji seemed to notice him looking in the blonde's direction, he turned away and tried to play it off. He thanked his fans and he saw a black haired male, one who was named Ace, one Usopp knew very well considering the man was a closer friend to him.

Ace walked up to him and asked with a look back at Sanji, he smiled widely, "So you got the hots for that Princely looking guy in the suit and with the cig huh?" Usopp blushed and crossed his arms, looking away from the raven and said, "You already know the answer to that, what's the point in asking?" Ace seemed to smile and wrap his arms around the darker skinned man's neck with a smirk Ace said softly, "Hmmm? He's not interested then? He looked pretty interested though, he's staring some nasty holes in my back right now though." Usopp looked past Sanji in confused eager interest only to see Sanji's dark blue eyes staring their direction rather intensely, he shivered slightly at the sight.

Ace hummed and came closer than usual and said, "Hey, since you helped me get set up with Marco, I'm gonna help ya a bit okay~" Usopp felt confused until Ace came too close for comfort, alarming Usopp of what that cheeky devil was planning, "Oi! Wai-" His eyes widened when Ace turned his head and met him in a kiss, to be honest, it was Usopp's first. He wasn't ever ashamed to admit that, he had been saving it for someone special, so he couldn't help but try to escape when his friend kissed him. Ace wouldn't let him though as his arms and hands completely enclosed him in the kiss, he heard noises around them, probably awing at the show they were putting on. He felt himself flush when Ace bit at his lip and he chose to not open his lips, but help came in the form of a very familiar kick.

"Oi, **knock it off or you're gonna die brat!** " Sanji's voice was barely recognizable as he came up to kid and grabbed the man by his ear and Usopp quickly rescued Ace before he was killed as he swung Sanji around and said, "Calm down Sanji, Ace is...is trying to be helpful and the one who is pissed should be me." Ace chuckled and said with an annoying and very lewd voice, "But I stole your first kiss Usopp-kun~" Usopp felt his face flush bright and then he rasped as everyone else seemed surprised, "Oi! Ace, that was a secret between us! Go away or I will tell Marco about our Vegas trip!" Ace visibly paled and said a little scared, "You wouldn't!" Usopp narrowed his eyes and said blankly, "You took my first kiss without asking, I have more beef on you than I can count!"

Ace stood up and put his hands up, "Nope, retreat is a good option all things considered," with that, the raven ran away quickly past the bar and Usopp silently fumed about how he would sabotage the kid next week. "That idiot," Usopp said, but afterwards he had realized that Sanji hadn't said a word after the whole exchange so the dark skinned man looked over at Sanji who was glaring at him, the sight stilling him as the blonde grasped one of his wrists and walked away saying lowly, "We are leaving Usopp." The dark skinned man nodded numbly as he felt the warm grasp around his wrist and silently wondered if Ace had screwed up everything. "Sanji, Ace was being an idiot, he has his boyfriend Marco, and he said something about helping me," Usopp rambled, trying desperately to figure out why Sanji was so quiet.

Sanji said nothing but turned to take off the hat he had, and the man threw it perfectly to hang, a perfect throw like that left Usopp speechless, but he had no time to be awed as the blonde quickly retrieved his coat and threw it over Usopp, the long nosed man helping by putting it on, but he watched Sanji looking anywhere but at him. The pale man zipping up his coat, before those blue eyes stared at him with a look he had never seen before, the man dragging him out to the car. The two men getting in and the silence was uncomfortable and tension filled. "Sanji-kun," Usopp started a little nervous, "Are you angry at me? Was it because," Usopp felt tears welling as he started to crouch and look at his own legs, "...is it because of me..." Sanji looked up quickly, but Usopp didn't look over because he felt so sure that Sanji might be glaring, "...you are a big star...a-and if you hang around someone like m-me...you'll get a b-bad reputation! I j-just ask that y-you-you don't...please don't.."

"Usopp..." Sanji tried to say as Usopp felt the tears falling, ' _Please don't hate me!'_ the words refused to leave him, he hated to think about it at all. He wiped his tears and said through hiccuping breathes, "I-I...I swear i'm not a-a-a crybaby a-anymore...i-ll st-i'll quit crying I pr-" Before he could say anymore, Sanji seemed to reach forward and completely clasp his wrist, pausing Usopp's thoughts. Those blue eyes staring at him darkly as he turned to face Sanji through blurry eyes. The blonde used his hands to pull at his cheeks and Usopp made a surprised noise as Sanji said with a bit of anger, "How dare you let someone else kiss you like that! Then you have that tattoo on your back!" Usopp flushed again and stammered out in protest as Sanji let go of his cheeks, "It's my body, what's wrong with wanting to get the names of the people closest to me...Mom and Dad are on my feet..."

Sanji quieted instantly, his eyes widening, they both understood what that really meant very much. Usopp had lost his mother at a young age to illness and his dad worked overseas so Sanji and Zeff would always take care of him, so to have Sanji put upon his back was a symbol of true friendship. Sanji seemed to be getting very embarrassed as he hid his head and said with a groan, "Dammit, why are you being like this...here I thought it would just stop if I ignored you..." Usopp blinked confused, "Ehh? What are you talking about? Are you talking about how you ignored me all senior year without a reason and shut me out of your life?" Sanji seemed to tense slightly and look up with alarm as he spoke, but the pain from those memories came back in Usopp as he spoke first, "Was I a burden to you? Was I too uncool for you to even associate with! I KNOW I AM UGLY AND STUFF, BUT THAT REALLY HURT ME SANJI! YOU WERE THERE FOR ME ONE DAY AND THE NEXT YOU COMPLETELY DISAPPEAR FROM MY LIFE!...You wouldn't answer your phone...You wouldn't come out when I asked Zeff or when I waited for classes to end...you just disappeared...like everyone else in my life..."

Tears came back full force and as Usopp saw hurt in the other's eyes, he couldn't stop his assault, because it had been piling and waiting as he cried out softly, "I thought you were different..-" "I had reasons," Sanji said vaguely and Usopp snapped, "What reason was good enough for you to completely cut me off from you and ignore me for 5 plus years Sanji! Huh?! WHAT REASONS COULD POSSIBLE MAKE IT OKAY FOR YOU TO HURT ME! YOUR BEST FRIEND! WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME WHAT I DID WRONG!" There was silence, obviously he couldn't answer and Usopp laughed nervously, "I guess I wasn't a best friend then...You can't even explain what I did wrong..."

"...you didn't do anything wrong...," Sanji murmured, "That was the thing! You never deserved it, but I had to cut myself off from you or else i was gonna..." Usopp made a startled sound as Sanji gasped the side of his face and leaned in in an instant, sealing their lips, the noise from Usopp a perfect opportunity to sneak his tongue in. The darker skinned male moaned loudly as Sanji made him lose his mind, his tongue doing sinful things that the long nosed man had only dreamed of, but it was happening now. Usopp reached into the soft silky blonde locks that he hadn't touched in so long, the blonde hummed approvingly as their kiss became more intense that Usopp felt all his thoughts of anger or confusion disappear. The kiss ended when Sanji gently touched at Usopp's chest and both men parted, their lips wet and Usopp looking rather dazed.

Sanji's blue eyes staring straight at him with hidden intentions he now realized as Sanji spoke, his voice rough and Usopp found himself listening even more, "I was afraid...that I would do something unforgivable to our friendship back then. I was a teenager and everything about you made me want you, it scared me so much that I tried to run away. It had worked for a while when I focused on my career, but I always wondered if you would ever get to eat my food, if I would ever see your goofy smiling face again, or if I even had a chance to be more than friends if I had confessed to you the truth instead of running away like a fool. Then, I see you again, like fate gave me a second chance to keep our promise from long ago." Usopp looked confused at the end asked, with alarm, "Wait? What promise?" Sanji smiled and breathed out a sigh and scratched his hair, his face turning redder, "When we were younger, we promised to marry each other. I totally forgot till I saw you again, it was at the beach and we were fighting about who would marry each other first..."

Usopp flushed as his memory flashed and Sanji smirked and poked his cheek, "See you remember too I see, right?" Usopp smacked his hand away and said with embarrassment, "We were kids Sanji, kids always make promises to each other!" The blonde looked at him seriously and said, "Uso-chan," Usopp paused at the name as Sanji poked his head with a finger and kept it there as he said with awkward pauses, "Do you want to go on a date...with me sometime?" The dark skinned man flushed and couldn't even believe what was happening, "Your joking with me aren't you Sanji!?" The blonde spoke monotonely in a sing song voice, "Nooope, I'm completely serious. So what do you say Uso-chan, will you give me a chance to keep my promise to you? Let me have a little hope since I think you like me like that too..."

Usopp could say nothing, but he sat up and clicked back his seat belt, before leaning over and grabbed Sanji's coat collar and dragging him for a quick head butt which had Sanji having his head reeled back in pain as he let out a shout, "That's for leaving me and being an asshole by only saying sorry now!" The pale man looked back done in pain, but his face was grabbed and Usopp placed a kiss on the place he injured, Sanji stilling instantly as Usopp whispered, "that's for accepting me always and to my hopefully awesome 1st date from my celebrity crush since middle school." When they parted, Sanji's face was as red as his head was, the man seeming to put on a mixed emotion face between pain and amusement as he drove with a haughty quote, "Of course!"

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy this, because I am trying so hard for this week that it's killing me! I have my Kilguin Halloween event to get back to XD but I have sop many crack ships so I am just like "Just Do it!" Hope you are enjoying the odd pairs I am doing though XD**

 **~Aryes**


End file.
